


Check on You

by TheQueen13



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, GalaxyBartender, Roni/Nebula - Freeform, crack!fic, crack!ship, ouat s7, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen13/pseuds/TheQueen13
Summary: After Thanos kills half the population, Nebula goes to check on her lady.
Relationships: Roni/Nebula
Kudos: 3





	Check on You

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing ANYTHING. I was lightly encouraged and inspired by a #shipitsaturday I saw on a facebook group. Thanks Deena for the light shove! Please be kind!

Roni heard the ship come into the atmosphere. She wasn’t expecting it but she knew who it was. She had just got to the bar and was taking an inventory and trying to get everything set up before she opened up later in the day.

She was bringing some bottles to the bar when she heard a loud pounding on the door.

“Just a second,” she yelled.

Roni put the few bottles on whiskey down on the bar top and went to the door. She turned the deadbolt and flicked the lock on the handle and pulled open the door.

  
“Hey, thought I heard you come in. What’s up? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Nebula had the decency to look slightly guilty even though she had been out saving the galaxy.

“Sorry, Roni. There’s been a huge disaster and I had to make sure you were still here.”

Roni looked confused. She hadn’t heard about anything, but she also didn’t pay much attention to the news. It’s too depressing sometimes.

“Babe, my phone still works. The bar phone still works. Hell, I have an email account for exactly this reason!” Roni was a little upset that Nebula hadn’t reached out to her at all!

“Thanos got the infinity stones.”

“He what?”

“Yeah! And you know what happened? He killed fifty percent of the population! So while I’m glad you’re okay, I lost a lot of people yesterday!”

Roni walked to Nebula and threw her arms around her. She had decided a long time ago that she would support Nebula in whatever way she could but she didn’t want details. Her adoptive father was a scary guy and the less Roni knew, the better. But this was insane. 

Roni tipped her head up to give Nebula a light kiss and asked, “What can I do to help babe?”

Nebula put her hands up on Roni’s waist and held tightly.

“Just hold me for a minute.”

“That I can definitely do for you!”

They held each other for a few moments before Roni’s phone started to ring. She pulled back from Nebula enough to pull her phone from her pocket and answer it. She looked up at her girlfriend when she saw the caller ID.

_ LUCY _

“Hey baby girl, what’s going on?”

“Grandma, my parents are gone!” Lucy was hysterical on the phone. Roni could tell she was panicking.

“Okay sweetie, relax, stay right there at the house and I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Roni was walking to the back room to grab her bag and keys. Nebula met her at the door as she hung up with her granddaughter.

Nebula gave her a small smile and said “Let’s go get our girl.”

Roni smiled and nodded her agreement. She grabbed her lovers hand and started towards Lucy. Praying that everything would be okay.


End file.
